


One Big Mated Family

by madwriter223



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit of gore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Bottom Hannibal, But it's Hannibal, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, What else were you expecting?, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was being ridiculous, but every instinct he possessed, no matter how stinted and underdeveloped, screamed at him to protect, to guard, to provide. To keep his Omega safe and sound. Will would do anything to make sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Providing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written in a while, so I'm probably rusty. This is also the first time I wrote bloodplay and something I think might be pregnancy kink, so I apologise if there are any mistakes.

The pendulum stopped and Will opened his eyes, stepping out of the killer’s mind. “It's the same as the previous ones, Jack.” He murmured, cocking his head at the mutilated corpse spread across the hiking path. “Just a rude pig that had to be taken to the slaughter.”

“This is the third one this month.” Jack hissed, staring into the open chest cavity. “Are you sure this is the Ripper?”

Will shrugged. “It feels like him. The same disdain, the same sadism and cruelty.”

“Except that instead of just taking one organ he takes all of them.” Jack sighed heavily, rubbing a frustrated hand down his face. “Why the change?”

“Perhaps he lost his collection from his previous kills and he's trying to fill it back up.” Zeller said, shining a light into the open rib cage. He smiled winningly at Jack, who huffed angrily and stalked away to talk to the people who had discovered the gruesome display. Will watched him go, then looked back at the corpse. He concentrated on keeping his expression neutral as he watched the forensic trio working over the body.

*~*

“I'm home.” Will called as he entered his and Hannibal's house, crouching down to greet his dogs. “Hey, guys.” He rubbed behind their ears and let his face get licked. “Were you good while I was gone? Huh?” He stood up and urged them outside, watching from the doorway as they rolled around in the grass. He'd join them later on, first he had to check on his mate.

Whom he found in the kitchen, of course.

“I thought we agreed you would let me cook.” Will grumbled good-naturedly, walking closer to his Omega.

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal smiled at him, bending his head slightly to accept Will's kiss. “How was the FBI?”

“Don't change the subject. Dr Moors said that you should stay off your feet.”

“During the third trimester.” Hannibal pointed out, resuming working on the meat. “I'm only in the middle of my second.”

Will stepped behind Hannibal and pressed close along his back. He wrapped his arms around his mate's middle, cupping the growing bulge of his belly. He knew he was being ridiculous, but every instinct he possessed, no matter how stinted and underdeveloped, screamed at him to protect, to guard, to provide. It had started since the moment the doctor had cautioned them that due to Hannibal's age, there was a higher chance of complications. Combine that with it being a first-time pregnancy, and Hannibal could have a difficult time throughout.

Will pressed closer and slipped his hands inside his mate's clothes, petting the warm mound tenderly.

“Are you being ridiculous with worry again, my dear Will?” the Omega asked, leaning back against him.

“Possibly.” Will grabbed the collar of Hannibal's sweater with his teeth and tugged it down, exposing the nape. He nuzzled at the bared skin, mouthing along the shape of the spine.

Hannibal purred, but leaned forward and away from the Alpha's touch. “Not while I'm cooking.” He said, grabbing a knife. “The meat will go to waste.”

“Is the meat good quality?” Will asked, stepping to the side. “I don't have your expertise, so I'm never sure.”

“The meat is excellent. You've obviously chosen very healthy prey.” Hannibal smiled softly. “Though I must point out we have more than enough. You needn't hunt for a while yet.”

“I figured ten would be enough.” Will grinned briefly, proudly. “I left a third one for the FBI, I hope you don't mind.”

“Anything to keep Uncle Jack occupied. Did you take precautions?”

“I even wore that silly plastic suit of yours.”

Hannibal paused and looked at Will. He raised an amused eyebrow with a smirk. “Has the piggy been very naughty?” he teased.

Will stuck out his tongue. “I saw him kick a dog.”

“A grave offence indeed.” Hannibal resumed dicing the lungs. “And would this unfortunate dog be a homeless stray, abandoned all alone in the harsh cruel world?”

Will rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hannibal gave him a pointed look.

“I was going to tell you. Eventually.”

“I haven't seen any new dogs around, so where is it?”

“At the vet. It looked sick even before that bastard kicked it and the vet said they'll need to quarantine it for a week or two, depends on how it'll be feeling. Just to be sure.”

“Will it be joining our little pack?”

“Just for a bit, to train it. I'll find it a new home then.”

Hannibal didn't point out that Will had said the exact same thing about the last stray he had brought home. Which was also the reason why Hannibal had had half of his backyard fenced off into a sizeable paddock for Will's loyal pack. Not to mention the two back rooms they had filled with dog beds, blankets and pillows, transforming them into comfortable and warm nests for the dogs to sleep in. Hannibal remained firm on not allowing the animals free-reign inside the house, but they didn't seem to mind much, and were happy enough. Well, Winston kept breaking out and sleeping at the foot of their bed, but Hannibal could live with the one. Apparently, having the Omega surrounded by a pack of well trained dogs helped soothe his Alpha's territorial and protective instincts.

“As long as it behaves, I don't mind another one.” Hannibal said calmly, reaching for one of the pans. “We will certainly have enough scraps and bones for them to eat.”

Will sidled closer, lips thinning slightly. “Are you sure you've got enough? I've noticed you've been eating lungs more often.”

“Just a craving.” Hannibal replied, smiling when Will resumed petting his belly. “No need to worry, it is all quite normal.”

“I can get more, if you want.” Will offered, nuzzling at the Omega's shoulder.

“I have more than enough, Will.” Hannibal tugged his mate even closer, then pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. Will growled lightly and slid his hand past the Omega's belly and onto his behind. He squeezed the left buttock firmly, kneading it with his fingers.

“Not while I'm cooking.” Hannibal murmured against Will's lips and the Alpha chuckled slightly, breaking the kiss.

“My bad.” He murmured, rubbing their noses together. He squeezed the buttock one more time before letting go. “I'm gonna check the gate and fence with the dogs. Maybe play a bit.”

“Take your time, this dish will take about an hour to prepare.”

Will glared reproachfully.

“And I will rest my feet every moment I am able to.” Hannibal said placatingly, not rolling his eyes. “Now go, I will call of I need anything.”

“All right.” Will pressed a kiss to the underside of Hannibal's jaw, then leaned down to press a kiss to the small bulge. “I'll be back in half an hour to help you out.”

“There is no need, Will.”

“I'll at least set the table.”

Hannibal chuckled quietly under his breath. After a lifetime of being alone, it felt odd to have someone care so for him. To insist on it not out of politeness, but out of a genuine desire to help him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was what being loved felt like. It was quite a pleasant feeling.

He set down the utensils and stepped closer to his Alpha. He cupped Will's face with his hands and kissed him again. “You make me very happy, my mate.” He murmured.

Will grinned widely and pressed their foreheads together. “I'm quite happy to have met you as well.” He replied happily.

They stood together for a few moments, just breathing in their combined scents. Then Hannibal pressed one more kiss to Will's lips and stepped back, releasing his hold. “Go play with your dogs, Will.” He said, gently shooing the Alpha out of the kitchen. “Make sure to check on Duke, he was sneezing today.”

“All right. I won't be far from the house, so just yell out of the window if you need any help.”

Hannibal just smiled. They both knew he wouldn't.

*~*

Dinner was as always perfectly delicious. Viennese Salon Beuschel with lemon juice, served with some spicy hot goulash sauce and fresh bread dumplings. Will ate with his usual appetite, conversing with his mate about their days. It was a little odd how Hannibal had made them sit at opposite ends of the long table, but he chalked it up to a pregnancy thing. Hannibal didn't really suffer from unstable mood swings like Beverly teased him about, but there were a few frankly odd behaviours cropping up here and there. Will shrugged most of them off, but some intrigued him. For example, during their today's meal, there was a distinctive smell in the air.

When the food was eaten and the grape juice was all drank, Will got up and walked over to his mate, sniffing along the way.

“What's this?” He asked, stopping behind Hannibal, and sniffing at his back. “Ah. I thought I smelled you.” The sweet scent of musk and slick was all around his Omega.

“Apologies, Will. I understand increased sexual needs are typical during a pregnancy.”

“So what? You sat through dinner thinking about sex?” Will asked, smiling teasingly.

“No. I sat through dinner thinking about your knot. How heavy it feels inside of me, how wonderfully it stretches me and how slick it feels right after you pull it out. I would very much like to feel it all tonight. Unless you already have plans.”

Will swallowed thickly and shook his head.

“Excellent. But first lets clear the table, I am not one to leave a mess.” Hannibal lifted the plate with the leftovers and walked away to the kitchen.

Will stared after him, then groaned lowly. He grabbed the dirty plates and followed after his mate.

*~*

Will placed the last plate into the dishwasher and closed the door, toggling the on/off switch. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hannibal leaning close, almost stepping behind Will. He heard the long inhale and smirked. “Why Dr. Lecter. Did you just smell me?”

“I have indeed, my dear William. You've been half-aroused since the moment you discovered my own slick state. The changed quality of your scent is most distracting.”

“Said the man who's doing a convincing imitation of a pheromone factory.” Will turned around and took a deep whiff, palming Hannibal's erection through his slacks. “Is that why you sat so far away from me? So I wouldn't notice how much you wanted me?”

“Yes. I wanted you to eat, you know I dislike food being wasted.”

Will chuckled at _that_ understatement.

“I decided my need for you could wait till after dinner. Which would be right now.” Hannibal accented that by dragging a finger up Will's neck and across the shell of his ear.

The Alpha tilted his head into the touch. “Do you want to go upstairs? The bedroom would be easier for you and the baby.”

“It would, but the couch is much closer.” Hannibal purred, nuzzling Will's stubble. “And I fear the pregnancy has made me unreasonably selfish in my need.” He said the last words slowly, his lips nearly brushing his Alpha's. “I can barely stand it, so heavy with your child and so achingly _empty_.”

Will swallowed thickly. “Are you teasing me so thoroughly because you want to see what I'll do?”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's neck and kissed the tip of his nose. “In part. I do ache, Will. I ache and yearn for your company and your closeness. The more I miss your presence, the deeper inside me the ache reaches. Only the presence of our child calms me. It is proof that you have already claimed me more thoroughly than any before. That you have taken possession of my body and seeded me as my mate, as my Alpha. My body swells with this proof of our relationship and it soothes away my loneliness and need.” He pressed closer, the bump of his belly trapped between them. “I am comforted by the mere thought that I am yours and all those around me can see that.”

It might just be the alphian tendency towards possessiveness talking, but Will was hard as a rock at this point. He wrapped his arms around his mate and squeezed tightly. The action served more to help restrain himself than to appease Hannibal. “I am equally yours, Hannibal.” He took a deep breath and released his hold. “Go get comfortable on the couch. I'll join you in a moment.”

Hannibal obeyed without much fuss, and Will was gratified to see him limping slightly because of his own erection. He waited a few moments after the Omega left the kitchen, concentrating on keeping his breathing deep and even. That didn't really help calm him down, though, and Will really wanted this night to have a different ending than him coming in his pants like a knot-less virgin. So he reached down and grabbed the tenting crotch of his trousers. Then he squeezed. Will closed his eyes and concentrated on the pain, tightening his hold till he felt tears welling up in his eyes. This definitely did the trick and he felt his erection flagging somewhat. At least it was something.

When he felt reasonably under control, he removed his hand and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and left the kitchen, following the trail of Hannibal's sweet musk. It was almost like hunting, like stalking awaiting prey. He felt a pleased growl building in his throat as he stepped into the living room, where the scent was the strongest.

“Will?” Hannibal called to him, and he opened his eyes. His mate stood by the couch, his clothes partially undone. His vest was already off and his open shirt framed the swell of his pregnant belly. Right underneath the bulge, Will could see the undone button of Hannibal's trousers, the parted zipper revealing a tantalizing glimpse of silk underwear. He was barefoot, his toes curling and uncurling against the plush rug as Will watched him, waiting.

A few moments of stillness passed, then Hannibal reached out a single hand towards him, the bonding ring glinting against his finger. Will clenched his fingers tightly, feeling the smooth metal of his own ring, then stalked forward. He pushed Hannibal down onto the couch (because he really needs to stay off his feet), and leaned over him. He grabbed his mate's chin and tilted his head up and back, bearing the smooth line of his throat to Will's hungry eyes.

Hannibal swallowed, the muscles of his neck shifting and rippling, and Will did growl then. He connected their lips in a hard kiss, grabbing the sides of Hannibal's face to control the angle. He pried the Omega's mouth open, nipping and licking his way inside. Hannibal hummed in pleasure, and placed his hands on Will's shoulders, kneading and trailing his palms upwards. He rubbed his long fingers against the underside of the Alpha's jaw, then he surged upward, biting down and drawing blood. He squeezed the two large veins located on both sides of the neck, restricting the flow of blood into the brain. Will felt himself growing light-headed, so he broke the kiss and took a step back, breathing harshly. 

Hannibal smiled smugly at him, his lips painted red from the blood. “I wish to taste you.” He purred, grabbing Will's trousers and yanking the belt open. “I wish to take you inside my mouth and _lick_.”

As always, Will was amazed how positively _vulgar_ Hannibal could be when he wanted to. Will never could deny him when his mate got like this. “Take what you want.” He said simply, standing within easy reach so that the Omega wouldn't have to strain himself.

Hannibal pulled him half a step closer, and swiftly undid his trousers. He pushed them down, making them pool around Will's ankles. He took a bit more care with the underwear, though. He traced one long finger around the waistband, scratching lightly at the skin just underneath. His other hand lay on the front, palming the shape of Will's knot. Hannibal rubbed his fingers up and down slowly, stretching the cotton around the bulge, teasing it back into hardening. The fingers above abandoned the waistband, and trailed slowly downward, fingertips tapping rhythmically against the skin, trailing around the outline of his thighs.

Will let out a low mmm sound, twitching his hips into the teasing touch. Hannibal smiled up at him, his lips still red and slightly swollen from kissing. The Omega pulled the underwear down, just enough to uncover the knot. He leaned forward and pressed the width of his tongue against the thick swell, dragging it upwards slowly. He nipped at the very base, biting gently, just enough to break the skin. 

Will hissed at the slight sting and combed his fingers through Hannibal's hair, letting out a pleased purr. The wound Hannibal had made earlier on the inside of his mouth was still bleeding sluggishly, and when the Omega looked up he smiled widely, showing off his reddened teeth. Hannibal smiled back and dragged the underwear the rest of the way down. He grasped the bobbing erection and squeezed the knot tightly, nails scratching at the tiny bite marks. He nibbled at the head, then pulled just the tip into his mouth, suckling at the glans. He opened his mouth a little wider and placed the entire head onto his tongue, brushing his incisors against the spot just underneath the crown.

Will grunted and slid his hand to Hannibal's nape, laying his palm against it. He left it there, not applying any pressure or force, just as a simple reminder. Of what even Will wasn't sure, but Hannibal seemed to appreciate it nonetheless.

The Omega opened his mouth wide and descended downwards, taking more of Will inside his mouth. Once he reached the base, he nosed at the heated knot for a brief moment, snuffling against the skin as best he could with his mouth and throat filled. Then he drew back, unhurried, at an almost lazy pace. He suckled at the tip again, grazing his teeth against the tiny slit at the top. He moved to the side, licking firmly along the large vein on the underside, suckling along it. His long fingers were busy as well. One hand caressed and massaged the heavy sack, kneading the testicles inside. The other moved as a companion with his mouth, rubbing and teasing and pumping at the skin the mouth wasn't busy with.

Will groaned harshly and rolled his head back, panting. He tightened his fingers on Hannibal's nape, part to centre himself, and part as a subtle warning to the Omega, that he should draw back and let Will recover some control over himself. Hannibal of course ignored him – he moved back to the head, and swallowed him down.

He moved like waves lapping at the shore. First he went down quickly, taking Will in to the root. His lips stretched obscenely as he suckled at his knot, but then he drew back slowly, dragging his lips against the oh so sensitive skin. Up and down, to and fro, back and forth, quick then slow. Every few moments there was a hint of teeth grazing him, a nibble, a bite. Will forced himself to remain in control and moved his hands, clenching them in Hannibal's hair. He used his grip to drag the Omega off of him, and to make sure he stayed off. He wanted to knot Hannibal, to fill his body with his seed. To reach their child and surround it with its unfertilized brethren. One big family.

“I'm going to fuck you now.” He said, voice hoarse. Hannibal smiled at him, leaning back and petting the mound of his belly. Will inhaled sharply and loomed over his mate, smashing their lips together in a brutal kiss. The small wound on the inside of his mouth opened up again, and they shared the taste of his blood between them. Their tongues tangled and moved the blood from one mouth to the other than back again. Will reached down, and put his hand inside Hannibal's trousers and underwear, palming his ignored erection. He wrapped his fingers tightly around it and stroked up and down as much as he could in the confines of the clothes. Hannibal made an appreciative sound into Will's mouth, and drew back, to take off his shirt. He lifted his hips off the couch and Will got both trousers and underwear off in one pull. He placed a single kiss on each foot when he got the material all the way off, then tossed them onto a nearby chair. He lifted Hannibal's legs up and onto the couch, making the Omega lay lengthwise, then placed a cushion underneath his hips. Will stood up and quickly disrobed himself, kicking off his shoes and throwing his clothes carelessly onto the chair. 

Hannibal chuckled soundlessly and splayed his legs open in invitation, one hand reaching between his cheeks and towards his slick hole. “Will you make me yours again, dearest William?” He asked, trailing one finger around the puckered rim. “Take me hard despite my pregnancy? Will you try to seed me again? Perhaps attempt to beget twins?”

Will swallowed, trembling visibly. The idea, though impossible, made his blood boil with lust. It was an incredible feeling, the knowledge that dangerous, sophisticated Hannibal had willingly surrendered his body to Will, had gifted the Alpha with his heat and his bond. The perfectly round belly was just the icing, the visible proof that Will owned Hannibal, that Hannibal was his. But the thought of adding more proof? Of adding more children into that belly, of making it so obvious that no one in the entire world would even think of coming near Hannibal with ill intentions? Will trembled with need at the mere thought.

He climbed onto the couch, moving swiftly between Hannibal's spread legs. He pressed their groins snugly together, leaning over the Omega's chest for another deep kiss, less brutal this time. Hannibal hiked his legs up onto Will's hips, squeezing the Alpha's sides with his muscular thighs. Will grunted, and reached down, caressing Hannibal's stretched belly for a moment, then moving downwards still. He pumped Hannibal's shaft a few times, then traced his fingers lower, in-between the pert buttocks. He barely managed to thrust a single finger inside when Hannibal drew back suddenly.

“No.” He said firmly, voice low and pupils blown wide with arousal. “No fingers. I want to feel you. I want to feel every inch of you. I want to carry the impression of your knot inside me for days afterwards.” He reached between them and petted Will's abdomen. “I want to be claimed, my Will.” He gave a single lick to his mate's lips. “My Alpha.”

Will swallowed audibly. “It won't hurt the baby?” he asked, though he already had his shaft in a tight grasp, aligning himself with Hannibal's glistening hole.

Hannibal smiled sweetly and pressed a lingering kiss to his mate's forehead. “You could never hurt us, Will.” he whispered, pressing their cheeks together.

Well. Will never could deny Hannibal anything.

He pushed inside in a slow, continuous slide. Hannibal arched his back as he was breeched, teeth clenching on his lower lip. He remained silent till Will was seated deeply inside him, his knot resting flush against Hannibal hips. It was slick and hot and incredibly tight, and the Alpha choked back a moan. He forced himself to start moving slowly, first with small shallow thrusts, then with a little more force. He drew back an extra half-inch every several thrusts, changing the angle with each one. Hannibal let out small breathless moans with each movement, his hands holding on tightly to Will's forearms, his fingers leaving white marks in the skin. He used what little leverage he had in their position to move his hips, assisting Will in finding an angle most satisfying to them both. Truth be told Hannibal didn't care much for prostate stimulation. However he took immense pleasure in the sensation of Will's hard shaft moving inside, and of the sight of Will flushed and covered with sweat, lips still slightly red from that small bit of blood earlier. Hannibal drank him in, memorising both sight, feel and scent of their coupling and locking it in a specially designated chest within his memory palace. There was a chest for each time they engaged in coitus, to be visited whenever Hannibal so wished. For now leaned back and watched as Will took his pleasure from the Omega's body. He was a masterpiece at work.

Will felt he was getting close, felt it all the way down to his toes. He pumped harshly in and out a few times, to better slick himself up, then shuffled closer till they were flush against each other. He ground their hips together, pressing his knot relentlessly against the Omega's hole. Hannibal's breathing hitched as he felt himself open even more, gasping when his body surrendered and stretched around the knot. Will added more force into the pressure and finally he popped fully inside, knot and all. Hannibal gasped and threw his head back, shuddering with a moan at the feeling of fullness. Without a heat to distract him the knotting was bordering on painful, the stretch seemingly more than he could take. Then Will cried out and came, the first flood of cum flowing into Hannibal's body. The Omega watched his mate as he shuddered in orgasm, gasping with each twitch of the shaft inside him. A masterpiece.

Within a few minutes, Will had regained enough control over himself to notice Hannibal was still hard. He leaned back slightly, simply looking at the Omega's shaft, hard and red and leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. Will reached underneath it, slicking up the palm of his hand with Hannibal's own juices that had dribbled down his buttocks. He wrapped his slicked up hand around Hannibal's erection, squeezing it tightly as he moved it up and down. He used his other palm to rub at the head, teasing the slit with the edge of one fingernail. Hannibal groaned and gasped, his mouth falling open at the additional stimulation. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to cum, calling out Will's name as he did.

Will grabbed his hips firmly, keeping him still throughout his orgasm, stopping him from moving too much against their still tied together bodies. When Hannibal was finished and once again laying calmly against the couch, Will gathered up his mate's release onto his palm and licked it clean. He made sure to keep eye contact with Hannibal till he was done, then lay down against his Omega's body. He took special care not to crush the round belly, but managed to find a comfortable position with minimal shifting.

“You” Will said softly, pressing a kiss to Hannibal cheek. “Are my dream come true.”

Hannibal smiled, his entire face softening with the expression. “As you are mine.” He replied, rubbing their noses together. Will chuckled quietly and lay his forehead on Hannibal's shoulder. He kissed his mate's warm skin and gently petted the firm mound between them, smiling when he felt their child kicking against his palm. Hannibal wrapped his arms loosely around his Alpha and started humming a soothing lullaby, rubbing his mate's back in time with the slow rhythm.

END


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it took me a few years, but I finally finished the next part.  
> Kudos to shukkhy - your comment actually got me the motivation to finish this part up (it had been sitting on my computer for the last three or so years). [hugz]

Another day, another body.

Beverly stood next to the van, checking the material she'd collected. Brian and Jimmy were arguing over their own finds, and Will was by the body doing his things while Jack was breathing down his neck. Well, all of their necks; the victim had already been identified as the missing son of a senator. The identification was all the more easier to make, mostly because the killer had glued the kid's student ID to his face (which he'd peeled off and hung from a tree). Gruesome, but it made their work a teeny bit easier.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she slipped off her gloves before grabbing it. She checked the caller ID, then answered it with a grin.“Hey there, Doctor Lecter. How's your belly?”

“Good afternoon, Agent Katz.” Hannibal's smooth tone came through the phone, as calm and collected as he always was. “My _belly_ is the reason I am contacting you. I am currently in the beginning stages of labor.”

Beverly blinked slowly, because okay? “Do you want me to get Will?” She glanced at Jack, already trying to devise a play on how to get around him. He never allowed anyone to disturb Will until he finished his thing, no matter what. 

“Yes, however at a later time.” Hannibal replied, breaking her out of her musing.

Her brows knitted together. “I would've thought you'd want Will to be there for you and your belly sprout.” At least that's what she assumed Omegas in labor might want – their mate close by.

“As I said, I am merely at the beginning stages of labor. The birth itself is still many hours away. There is no hurry.”

Oh, that made much more sense. Hannibal was the one pregnant, so he definitely knew more about it than her. Probably had the whole birth already scheduled, too. “So when should I tell Will?”

“Once he has done his duty to Jack and the investigation. I would prefer my mate wasn't called away while our baby is crowning.”

“...thanks for that image.” Beverly glanced at Jack again. “But I see what you mean.”

“Thank you, Agent Katz.” There was a short pause. “Could I trouble you with a second request as well?”

“Sure, what is it?” Beverly glanced at Will, trying to gauge how much time before he finished.

“Could you drive Will back to Baltimore? I do not trust his driving when he is emotional or distressed.”

She nodded, fully aware Hannibal couldn't see her. “Not a problem, I can drive him.” It was her turn to pause, her brows knitting together. “Are you sure I shouldn't tell him straight away?”

“No need. There is still plenty of time left. My contractions are still mild and sporadic, and my amniotic sac is still intact. I have also already notified our midwife. She will be here shortly.”

There really wasn't much she could say to that, right? Besides, her mother always said – never argue with a pregnant person, especially one in labor. “All right, I guess. I'll text you when we're on our way.”

“Thank you, Agent Katz. I am in your debt.”

“Just invite me to one of your fancy dinners and we'll be even,” she said, trying to lighten the mood.

“It will be my pleasure to have you.” Hannibal replied, as pleasant as always.

Hearing him remain nonplussed calmed the few misgivings she still had. “Take care of your belly,” she said, then chuckled. “Guess I won't be able to say that to you for much longer, huh?”

The “Goodbye, Agent Katz.” she got in reply sounded amused.

Beverly put her phone back in her pocket and glanced at her watch with a hum. It should still take them a few hours to finish up. Hopefully that'll give her enough time to get Will home before the kid pops out.

How long do first labors last, anyway?

*~*

Mildred Plass rang the doorbell of the nice suburban house and stood back slightly. She'd been here several times already, but each time she was impressed with how elegant the brick walls looked. It was surprisingly fitting, considering who lived inside.

She only had to wait for a few minutes for Hannibal to answer. “Mildred, thank you for coming on such short notice,” he greeted her, holding the door open.

“Hannibal.” She nodded with a smile and walked inside. She placed her med-bag on a nearby low table and shrugged off her coat. “How are you feeling?”

“Quite well, considering.” Hannibal took her coat and put it up on a hanger in his closet. “The contractions are still irregular and not too much of a bother.”

“And the pain?”

“Mild, I would say. I've certainly experienced worse.”

Mildred nodded. “What are you doing to stay relaxed?” She eyed the stretch pants and knitted jumper he was wearing. “Yoga?”

“Yes, I was just finishing when you arrived.” He led her deeper into the house. “I just have some stretches left.”

Well, they were in for a long wait anyway. “I'll join you, if you don't mind. Might do me some good.”

*~*

Beverly glanced at her watch. Jack was sure taking his sweet time. After listening to Will's version of events, he still went around talking to the people who had found the body, then the officers who had secured the scene, etc. All his normal procedure, but with Hannibal's labor looming over her, she felt more impatient than usual. Plus, they still had to get back to the lab and secure all the evidence, not to mention the body.

“Beverly.” Will walked over to her, looking tired and drawn. Whatever he saw must've been bad. “Are you okay?”

She put her hands in her pocket and grinned. “Sure, why do you ask?”

Will narrowed his eyes at her. “You seem,” He cocked his head to the side, staring at her. “unsettled by something.”

Dammit, she'd forgotten how well Will could read her. “I'm fine. Everything is fine, perfectly fine.” Will narrowed his eyes further, and she decided to counter-attack instead. “Hey, I'm not the one looking like you just got put through the wringer. You okay?”

Will relaxed his expression and gave her a small smile. “It's nothing. I didn't get enough sleep last night.”

“Everything okay with your Hanni?” She used the shortened version to further focus Will away from whatever he could sense from her.

As always, Will snorted. “Hanni _bal_ is fine. He's just been restless lately, especially at night. We're thinking his labor might be near.”

Beverly schooled her face into a bright smile. “That's good, right? The kid has to pop out sometime.”

Will gave her an amused look. “It's right on time, too. The doctor estimated that the birth should fall more or less during the next week.”

Beverly pushed down the urge to bite her lip. That would be a dead give-away. “I bet you can't wait, huh? Having an itty bitty baby to cuddle with.” She nudged him with her elbow, and he smiled, staring into space with a faraway look.

“All right, everyone!” Jack called, and they all turned to him. “Finish up whatever you need and head back to the labs! We're done here.”

*~*

Hannibal was in the middle of preparing the meat when a sudden sharp pain laced through his middle. From the unexpected shock of it, he stabbed his knife into the kitchen counter hunching over it. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, body taut with tension.

Mildred took note of how long the contraction lasted and marked the time in her notebook. She compared it with when the previous one had hit and made a thoughtful sound.

Hannibal breathed out a deep sigh and stood straight. He eyed the knife embedded in the counter and made a disapproving noise. “I apologize for the scene.”

“No need, I'm quite used to contraction-behavior.” She waved her hand dismissively. “They're fifteen minutes apart now. A couple more hours to go, I think.”

Hannibal nodded. “Enough time to finish dinner.” He calmly yanked the knife out of the counter, cleaned the blade and went back to cutting the meat.

Mildred watched him for a short moment, then went back to her own bowl. These eggs weren't going to beat themselves.

*~*

“Are you sure that's everything you've found?” Jack demanded, hands on his hips.

“I know it's not much, but there wasn't much body to examine either.” Zeller pointed out.

All right, Jack had to give him that. The ripped off face was the biggest piece of the kid they'd found. “Will. Any thoughts? Maybe something else came to you?”

Will blinked slowly. “Not really. It seems strangely familiar, though. Like I've seen something like this before.” His eyes darted side to side as he thought. “Like I've felt this before.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Then we'll look through your old cases until you find the connection.”

“No can do, Boss Man.” Katz interrupted, pulling her gloves off with a snap. She slid off lab-coat off and grabbed her bag. “Someone else can look through his old case files, that's just paperwork. Will's gonna be too busy for that.”

Jack gave her an enraged glare. “I did not just hear that.”

“But you did just hear that.” Beverly smiled, completely unafraid of Jack's ire. “Will is gonna be on leave, effective immediately.”

“I am?” Will's brows knitted in confusion.

“Yup.” Beverly slung her bag over her shoulder. “Hannibal called. He's in labor.”

Will's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “He's what?” he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

“In labor.”

“Oh.” He took a deep breath and stood up from his chair. “When did he call?”

She looked at her watch. “We were still at the scene so.. about four hours ago.”

Will nodded, then calmly leapt over the table and sprinted out of the labs.

Beverly ran after him. “Wait up, I'm supposed to drive you!”

“Congratulations!” Price called after them.

Jack scowled. He was not happy about this. Will being out of commission meant the cases would be solved at a slower rate and that meant more scumbags got to walk free and kill people. Will wasting time with a kid was not productive at all. But if he complained or tried to get Will to come back before his leave was up, Hannibal would just sick Bella and HR on him. Again. And Jack had more important thing to do than listening to a lecture about potentially ignoring somebody's constitutional rights. He'd look trough Will's old case files himself.

*~*

“Hannibal!” Will dashed into the house and raced up the stairs to the bedroom.

“I am here, Will.” Hannibal called as he calmly wiped his hands and walked out of the kitchen.

Beverly closed the front door as Will raced down the stairs. “You're giving birth downstairs?” he demanded. They'd agree on the guest bedroom, it's been all set up for the past three weeks.

“I am not yet dilated enough.” Hannibal soothed, grabbing Will's hands and pressing them to the mound of his belly. Their baby chose that moment to give a kick, and Will sagged against him in relief. 

“I was so worried I'd miss it,” he breathed, smoothing his hands up and down Hannibal's front, cradling the belly between them.

“I would never deprive you of this experience.” Hannibal cupped Will's face with his hands, cradling his jaw. “I know you would've never forgiven me.”

Will bared his teeth. To most anyone, it looked like an awkward smile, but they both knew it wasn't. It was a reminder that Will liked to bite, as viciously as his dogs could. In the rare occasions when Hannibal had earned Will's ire, Will had used that as punishment. And him missing their baby's birth would've earned Hannibal one hell of a punishment.

A moment passed, then Will turned his head, pressing a lingering kiss to Hannibal's palm. Hannibal smiled in turn and leaned closer for a kiss. Before he could claim one, though, another contraction hit. He grunted as it hit and his hands clenched around Will's head. 

Will didn't protest. Instead he rubbed Hannibal's back till the contraction passed, holding Hannibal securely to his chest. 

Once it was over, Hannibal took a deep breath and straightened, checking his watch. “Still ten minutes apart. We still have an hour or two left.”

“Are you sure?.” Will looked around. “Where's Mildred?”

“In the kitchen, she is keeping an eye on the sauce.” Hannibal turned to Beverly. “Dinner is almost done, please wait in the dining room.”

“Wait, you cooked?” She blinked in surprise. “While in _labor_?

“I keep telling him to stay off his feet.” Will remarked, assuming that's what she'd meant.

It really wasn't. “Shouldn't you be lying in bed and breathing through the contractions or something?”

“Didn't you request a dinner in your honor for assisting me with Will today?” Hannibal pointed out, as if she had requested nothing more than a written note.

“I didn't mean while you're preparing to give birth! You should rest or something. Save your strength!”

Hannibal gave her a dry look. “It is my labor, I shall do as I please.” He gestured towards the dining room. “Please sit. I will be bringing out the meal in a few short moments.” He turned to his mate. “Will, could you set the table, please? With the Italian china.”

Will blinked at him slowly. “The one with the leaves or the one with the roses?”

“The cream one with blue edging.”

“Oh, that one.” Will marched off to a side room while Hannibal returned to the kitchen.

Beverly felt very out of place in this situation. Should she do something? “Will, you need some help?”

“No, you go sit!”

“Okay.” She shrugged. “I guess I'll wait in the dining room, then.” Nothing else for her to do.

*~*

Beverly stared at all the dishes placed the table. There were succulent looking meats, some kind of potato/pasta casserole, a little pitcher with reddish sauce, and a freaking Cesar salad (her favorite). Off to one side, there was even an honest to God fresh chocolate cake. “Are you serious?” She looked to Hannibal, sitting at the head of the table. “You've prepared a fancy feast in-between contractions?”

“You make it sound unusual.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow, looking cool and collected. Will set a little bowl in front of him then sat down on his right.

“Well, yeah. Normally you should take it easy when the kid's preparing to move out, so to speak.” Then again, this was Hannibal. “Or so I heard.”

“As I've already said – it is my labor, I shall spend it as I please.” Will let out a quiet chuckle, and Hannibal gave him a brief smile. “Now, please. Eat and enjoy.”

Beverly nodded, then looked over the dishes again. “Everything looks delicious.” She offered after a moment, looking at Hannibal again. “But aren't you having anything?” She asked, looking pointedly at Hannibal's small bowl and lack of plate.

“Eating is not advised during contractions.” Mildred commented, helping herself to some diced liver. “It might end up in vomiting.”

Beverly pursed her lips. “Right.”

Will patted her hand. “It's fine. Hannibal has these gourmand ice-chips to enjoy.” He tipped his head towards the bowl.

“Evian water?” Beverly asked with a teasing smirk.

“Black volcanic water, actually.” Hannibal picked up a black ice-shard and slipped it past his lips. He raised an eyebrow at her and Beverly grinned.

“Only the best.” She finally grabbed some juicy looking chicken. Might as well eat. Hannibal always made the best meats.

*~*

After dinner, Beverly and Will took care of the dishes while Hannibal rested his feet in the living room. The midwife stayed by his side, taking note of each of his contractions and knitting the rest of the time. 

It took about an hour and a half more before the actual labor took place, nine hours in total. The midwife assured Will time and again that first births, especially in older Omegas, were always longer than typical births. Nothing to worry about, so stop pacing.

Hannibal seemed more amused than anything else, even in the middle of a contraction. Which was kinda creepy, if you asked Beverly. But Hannibal's amusement seemed to calm Will down, so there was that.

Once the contractions became more frequent and painful, they relocated to the quest bedroom, already prepared for someone giving birth. At that point Beverly excused herself and finally went home. Will promised to call her once the kid was out, and she bade her goodbyes and split. Staying as support to Will was one thing, watching the gunk and gore of birth was another. No, thank you.

*~*

Eventually the main event started, so to speak, and within half an hour it was over.

Hannibal lay on the bed, sweaty and quite frankly exhausted. He ached and there was an odd ringing in his ears. He ignored all that, his entire attention on the tiny body lying on his chest. The babe was a sight to behold, for a multitude of reasons. He was red all over, covered in mucus and a bit of blood. He was wrinkly, with a flattened head and a squished face. And the most ridiculous thing was how beautiful he looked. He had a full head of hair and Hannibal could already see Will's curls in the wet strands. The tiny nose also seemed to be Will's judging by the bone structure, but it was too squished to tell yet. The shape of the miniature fingernails was the same as Hannibal's, as well as the line of his cheekbones. And the blank unfocused eyes blinking up at him tiredly were the same as Misha's and his own.

Hannibal lay his hand across his son's tiny back and pressed a tender kiss to his little forehead. Time would tell how good a child he would be, but for now he was perfect.

Will seemed to be of a similar opinion. He was kneeling right next to the bed, his chin hooked carefully against Hannibal's shoulder. He was gazing intently at their son, eyes shining wetly with awe. 

“Would you like to hold him?” Hannibal offered softly, and the baby mewled at the sound of his voice.

Will shook his head. “Not now.” he murmured quietly, watching intently as their son yawned.

Hannibal understood. Childbirth can be overwhelming for anyone. Hannibal tilted his head so that he could lean it against Will's. He let out a long sigh and let himself relax with a small smile. But then he became aware of a pressure between his legs and he huffed in displeasure at the interruption. He'd been so comfortable lying with his little family. But alas, he still had the afterbirth to deliver. He didn't feel like moving, though, so he remained still until the pressure grew too strong to ignore.

“Mildred? Could you take the boy, I'm about ready to deliver the afterbirth. Will, grab that bowl, please?”

They both obeyed and Hannibal heaved himself onto his knees. He grabbed hold of Will's shoulder to steady himself, and, when the bowl was placed between his spread thighs, he started pushing. It took much less time than with the baby and Hannibal was grateful for that. The last time he'd been this tired was a few years ago, when he'd procured seven 'ingredients' within three consecutive days. As it was, after a few moments of additional struggle, the placenta plopped into the bowl with a wet squelch.

Mildred left the now clean baby in its bassinet and came over to check. “Excellent, Hannibal. It looks to be in one piece.”

“I'm happy to hear that.” Hannibal panted, leaning heavily against the headboard. Will helped him lie down by the edge of the bed. Moments later, he wheeled the bassinet over to Hannibal's side of the bed. That way he could see the baby and lay a hand on him without moving too much.

Hannibal was surprised at how much he appreciated it.

“How big is he?” he asked, rubbing his hand against his son's little chest.

“Twenty two inches, nine pounds.” Mildred read off her notepad. “He's a ten on the Apgar scale. He's perfectly healthy.”

“Good.” Hannibal murmured and Will nodded his agreement, staring into the bassinet with enraptured eyes.

“I just need to fill out the birth certificate with you and that'll be it for me.” Mildred took a stack of legalese papers from her bag and sat down by the desk. “First thing: what is your baby's name?”

“Amadeus Graham Lecter.” Hannibal stated.

“Graham as a second name.” Will clarified.

Mildred didn't comment and just wrote it down. Her slightly dispassionate attitude was the reason they'd chosen to hire her, after all. No one liked unwelcome questions.

*~*

Several hours later, after a good solid rest, Hannibal went to the kitchen to prepare his placenta. It was still filled with nutrients, and he had read somewhere that consuming the placenta would ensure healthier milk. It was a shame to waste it, even if Hannibal was too old to produce much milk anyway. But no matter; Will had acquired a couple of omegas with a history of abusing their young. A lobotomy and a few hormonal injections later, and they were producing enough milk to feed Amadeus for as long as he required.

Hannibal started humming tunelessly to himself as he started preparing the ingredients. He'd selected the perfect recipe for his placenta a month ago, and he'd prepared everything beforehand, before Will and Beverly arrived. All he needed to do was prepare the meat.

*~*

Hannibal set his plate down on the table and sat down gingerly. Will rolled the bassinet over to the table and sat down next to it.

“Are you sure you want to eat it raw?” He asked, eyeing the plate.

“I marinated it lightly, my dear Will. That is enough.” Hannibal had done a thorough job choosing the recipe for his placenta. In the end, he had decided on simplicity – a few herbs, a dash of aromatic sauce. That way the flavor and the nutrients would remain for Hannibal to enjoy fully. Besides, the placenta had come from his own body – he knew there was no risk of contaminated meat. 

Will shrugged, accepting his decision without further protest. He turned back to the bassinet and stared intensely at their sleeping son.

Hannibal cut the first piece and placed it in his mouth. He closed his lips around the fork as the taste bloomed across his tongue. He bit through the meat and the succulent juices filled his mouth in a warm gush.

Hannibal swallowed and gave a small satisfied sigh. He cut another piece and hummed at the rich taste. Exquisite. As he chewed slowly, savoring the texture against his tongue, he looked towards Will. He way still watching their infant intently, and seemed unaware of Hannibal's contemplating gaze. Will made no move to touch Amadeus, content with just staring, and Hannibal wondered if he should feel worried. Will had yet to hold their son. Normally, it would be a sign of rejection. A sign of the Alpha's displeasure in the offspring. However, Hannibal sincerely doubted that was the case. Will was utterly fascinated with the baby. He hadn't left their son's side since the birth yesterday. He stared at their infant as if Amadeus was a complex masterpiece, and Will's task was to learn every inch of him by heart. It was somewhat amusing to watch, truth be told.

Hannibal cut another piece of the placenta and chewed it just as slowly as each previous morsel.

He was certain that this was simply a byproduct of Will's disorder. His mate was probably overwhelmed by the new baby. By his smell, his sight, the sounds he made. Anyone would be overwhelmed. But Hannibal was sure that Will would eventually deal with whatever was running through his mind. He would hold Amadeus in his own time. Hannibal didn't mind, he knew Amadeus wasn't aware enough yet to care.

He took another bite and closed his eyes. 

A tiny mewl caught his attention and Hannibal looked towards the baby. He watched as Will carefully and ever so slowly lifted Amadeus from the bassinet He didn't do much else, just held the baby cradled in both open hands. Then, moving slowly and carefully, Will leaned forward and touched his nose to the baby's. He stayed in that position, just breathing in their son's little snuffling breaths.

Hannibal watched them with soft eyes and a softer smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS ARE LIFE!  
> Please leave a review. I want to know what you think! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, this is actually a self-fill. I posted the prompt on Hannibal Kink way before I got actually pulled into the fandom, and now that I'm one of you guys, I actually managed to fill it. Here's the prompt for those curious:
> 
> Omega!Hannibal is very much pregnant. However, unfortunately for his Alpha, Hannibal has some odd cravings. For flesh. Guess from where.  
> So Will, being the loving and doting Alpha that he is, helps Hannibal hunt and kill people for their meat. You know, for the baby.  
> (And I'm not even sorry ^__^ )  
> As for kinks, well, pregnant sex + bloodplay = yes, please? Maybe food kink, I honestly can't decide. Go wild, you lovely person who decides to fill this.


End file.
